Kitty Ears
by Inu-chan
Summary: Hiei has a secret: two soft, furry, cuddle, small, pointy black secret. And it's ontop of his head. *Shounen-Ai* Humor/Romance
1. Default Chapter

Kitty Ears "Trouble Already"  
  
I-chan: One, I don't own YYH and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV and Jump Comics or any other random anime characters I throw in here. I'm just taking them for a stroll around the block.   
  
Two, I got this wierd idea from episode 3 of "FLCL," or short for "Fooly Cooly," on Cartoon Network AdultSwim. I find it quite funny. ^^;  
  
~*~  
  
"..."  
  
Hiei looked disgusted at the black beanie he "bought," from a nearby store and solemly slid it over his spiked black hair hiding two black small, soft, furry, cute, cuddly pointy triangles on the top of his head.  
  
*I'm gonna kill that kit, it's all her fault since she's the one that DID this...* The Fire-Demon growled, adjusting the beanie to make it comfortable. He slid on his cloak over his tanktop and threw on his white scarf for the final touch.  
  
"Don't you get hot of wearing that thing 24 hours?"  
  
Hiei snapped his head and glared at Kurama's cousin: The Nine Tail kit, Lii.   
  
"What do you want?" He turned his back to her and put on his sheath. Lii pouted and slid into the window of the apartment she rented for the Fire-Demon since he was going to be in Ningenkai for sometime.  
  
"I was just in the nieghborhood and wanted to check on you." She was at his side in a flash.   
  
Hiei glared at her from the corner of his eyes, but continued to do whatever he was doing. Lii slowly reached out for his beanie and seeing that Hiei hadn't notice what she was about to do, the black beanie was quickly yanked off.  
  
"What the f-!? Ha..." Hiei struggled to get away from the kit soft hands as they began caress two soft furry kitten ears that were on top of his head. His body went a little limp as he pressed his back to her almost flat chest and began to purr as Lii continued to caress his ears.  
  
Lii blinked at the Fire-Demon and grinned, quickening her pace. Hiei pressed himself closer then suddenly snapped his crimson eyes open.  
  
"HEY!?!" He flatten his ears and pulled away from the kit and glared at her as he stuck the beanie back on and tuck it behind his real ears. Lii just blinked her huge blue eyes and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I just wanted to see if they were soft just as real kitty ears." Hiei glared at her half heartly then he wanted too, but after a massage like that, it was kind of hard to be mad.  
  
"What do you want?" He repeated his question from earlier. Lii just sat on the couch looking as if she did something wrong and was being scolded. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm fine and doing okay for a demon that sprouted cat ears after getting hit by a guitar by a baka whelp." Lii lowered her head as she always did when she was in trouble.  
  
"I said I was sorry. How was I suppose to know Hataku's guitar wasn't ordinary and you just happen to be by when I tossed it. I didn't mean for you to sprout kitty ears, really!" Hiei glared and waved a hand as if dismissing something.  
  
"I have to get going. I have some errands to run." He looked at Lii. She was too busy playing with the candy in the candy dish. He rolled his eyes and yanked one of her forelong bangs.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Stop sulking, I'm not half pissed off when they first appeared."  
  
"But your still mad."  
  
Hiei smirked. "Maybe." He jumped out the window. Lii blinked after him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What? He can't use a door like a simple demon would do??" She looked around and looked at the clock and cursed. "I almost forgot about Shinta. He's probably driving Genkai up the wall."   
  
Lii ran towards the window and dove out.  
  
~+~  
  
"Uh-huh... yeah... No, no I'm listening. No really, go on.." Kurama sat there listening to Maya as she talked about what had happen the other day. He sat there sipping his drink, wondering what Hiei was doing right about know.  
  
"Shuuichi? Are you still listening?"   
  
"Uh... Yeah! Of course! Heheh..." Kurama guilty rubbed the back of his head. Maya stared at her date, and sighed.  
  
"If you have something else to do, then lets just call off our date." She sort of snapped at him.  
  
"No, no... that isn't really necessary.. I... I was just wondering how my mother was doing."  
  
"Oh, is she sick again?" She asked, looking sort of sorry for snapping at him earlier. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Just a little, but my uhm... adopted sister is taking care of her though." No matter what, it felt weird for Kurama to be calling his cousin a sister.   
  
Maya raised a eyebrow as she took a sip from her drink.  
  
"Now, she's the one with the long blue-black hair that almost reaches the ground and the dark blue eyes? And dresses like a boy?" Kurama nodded, smiling a little.  
  
"But she is a good girl at heart..."   
  
Maya snorted. "Whatever you say, Shuuichi.." She stood up, Kurama looked at her, confused.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I remeber I have some errands to run for my dad." She turned to the redhead and smiled. "You should head home and take care of your mother before Koji does something stupid and make her condition worse."   
  
Kurama watched her walk off and shook his head, standing up himself and leaving the tip for the waiter. *I don't know why she has a grudge against Lii.* He shook his head in amusement and left.  
  
~+~  
  
"Well, I'm just glad you behaved for Genkai. I don't think she could have taken a very hyper chibi kit." Lii looked down at a kid the same height of Genkai with red-brownish hair tied up in a small pony-tail on the top of his head. His eyes huge and violet as he wore a yellow long shirt with a red vest over it and black pants with sneakers.  
  
The youngest Nine Tail kit, Shinta use both his hand and grabbed his aunt's arm and began to swing back and forth. Lii rolled her eyes at her only surviving nephew being a pest.   
  
"I always behave for Obaa-san!" He smiled. "Because she had to deal with dorky Uncle Yusuke."  
  
A sweatdrop form behind Lii's head. "Uh~ What have I told you about calling Uncle Yusuke a dork?"  
  
"Uhm..." Shinta continued to swing back and forth on her arm, which was starting to hurt... alot. "Many, many times..." The older Nine Tail kit grimaced as Shinta went from swinging to hugging her arm, and now all she felt was nothing but numbness.  
  
"Auntie Lii?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When is cousin Kurama and Uncle Hiei going to get back together again?" Lii looked down at the curious violet eyes and sighed shaking her head in the process.  
  
"I have no idea Shinta." She used of what little strenght was in her right arm and pulled the other kit up and let him climb onto her head. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
The auburn hair kit shrugged. "Because, I just think that cousin Kurama or Uncle Hiei miss each other. You know, they do look like they seemed to really miss each other alot."  
  
"Ah, well I really don't know why they split up in the first place, but I think you have a point there Shinta." Shinta smiled. "But don't worry so much about it. I'm sure they'll get back together soon."  
  
Shinta sighed and buried his small face into the soft thick mane of hair. "I hope so," he murmured.  
  
Lii walked on in silence through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Shinta lifted his head. "Have you heard from cousin Raenef?"  
  
"."  
  
The ningen-youkai didn't say anything, but kept on walking. The chibi kit felt a shiver go down his spine, wondering why the atmosphere around his aunt suddenly gotten cold. "You have.. haven't you?"  
  
"He's got a lot of nerve of not coming to visit me the past couple of weeks! You think he'll at least call... AT LEAST!! But noooo, he doesn't even do that! And I keep telling Eclipse to remind him to at least call if he doesn't visit me! I think Raenef is beginning to rub off on him..."  
  
Shinta squeaked and warped the black-blue hair around him, attempting to hide from Lii's anger. *Good going Shinta, now she's probably going to be in a crappy mood all day...*  
  
~+~  
  
Kurama shut the door to his apartment with one foot and set the groceries on the counter, not bothering to put them away. He plopped on the couch and fell onto his side and laid there. He then reached out and grabbed a nearby pillow and buried his face in it.  
  
It's only been at least 3 months since him and Hiei broke up and he couldn't remmeber why they had broken up, all he knew is that he missed the Fire-Demon. The redhead started wonder when he started thinking Hiei was his Fire-Demon.  
  
Kurama sighed and moved onto his back, staring up at the cieling. He wonder if Hiei missed him as much as he misses him. The sound of the front door opening caught his attention, Kurama didn't bother looking to see who it was. By the scent that filled his nose, it was his roomates.  
  
Four Super Models.  
  
"Oi, how long have you been here Shuuichi?" Another redhead looked over the couch, only her hair reached to her chin and she had blue eyes, wearing black short dress.  
  
"Not long. I just got home not too long ago." He looked up at Milla. "How was you day?"  
  
"Ugh, sucks like a piece of shit." Her voice thick with a Russian accent. She moved away from the couch as Kurama sat up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the team had to go up to Atlanta in Georgia," A blonde spoke up. She sat on the kitchen chair taking off her pink high heels. "So we got stuck with some man that didn't have a single clue of what to do." A brunette wearing a sundress almost tripped over Candi's pink high heels.  
  
"Oops, sorry." She apologised as Lena glared at her.  
  
Still glaring at Candi, Lena continued the story, "And not only that, the girl that took our order at that one fast food place off Shinzbo street, got it all wrong."  
  
"Yeah," A girl with sea green hair popped open a coke bottle. "And to top it all off, we had to sit in traffic in this heat!"  
  
Kurama smiled amusemently, shaking his head. What heat? it wasn't even ninety degrees out there. Milla plopped next to him with a spoon and a tub of cottage cheese. "So, I guess your date didn't go well with whats her name?"  
  
"Maya, Milla." He sighed. "And it did go well, but I just kept zoning out on her when I didn't mean too."  
  
Lena plopped next to him on his left. "That's telling you that she really not your type to keep your attention." She reached over with her spoon and took some of the cottage cheese.  
  
Candi plopped next to Lena. "Not like how that one cutie did, what's his name again? Hiei?" Kurama nodded, and began to blush a little. He hated it when his roommates began to talk about Hiei.  
  
Like how cute he is, or how short he is then him, and how much hair gel he use to keep his hair spiked up the way he has it, and so on and so on.  
  
Sen was the last to join in. She sat next to Milla with her own tub of cottage cheese with pineapple in it. "How come you two even broke up to begin with? Me and the girls didn't find it wrong or digusting to find out your gay."  
  
"Yeah," the other three girls turned to look at him. "Why did you two break up."  
  
*Oh Inari...* Kurama sunk into his seat and grabbed a nearby pillow and covered his face as it began to turn red.  
  
"Oh, he's shy about it." Candi teased. She tried to pry the pillow from the kitsune's face but with no avail.  
  
"Come on Shuuichi, tell us." Lena leaned over, helping the blonde out. Kurama shook his head.  
  
Suddenly he put the pillow down and stood up, rubbing his cheeks and moved towards the kitchen. "Do any of you know if my sister called?" He asked, turning towards the four women.  
  
"Come on Kurama!" Sen whined, using his real name. "Don't change the topic." She began to give her puppy face look. Soon all the other girls joined in.   
  
Kurama groan and turned away, but a little to late. "Aw, come on you guuu~~uuuys!!" He peeked to see they were still going at it. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh right... OH RIGHT!! Stop looking at me like that!" The four girls smiled at each other and looked at him. The kitsune sighed.  
  
"I-I... I was doing a errand with a friend. As we were doing our last errand, a guy bumped into her and she collided into me, causing me to fall backwards with her ontop of me. I had raised my head to see if she was okay, and she just happen to turn her head at that exact moment and then... we... kissed... accidentally."  
  
"Was it Maya?" Sen asked. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"It was the one with the blue hair, Botan." He said, remmebering how Botan quickly pulled away from him, but Hiei had shown up had saw the whole thing and took it all wrong. Botan tried to explain, but Hiei left without hearing their explanation.  
  
"Oh you poor thing." Milla spoke up. "It's no wonder you two broke up." Kurama looked at her, wondering what that suppose to mean.  
  
Sen rolled her green eyes. "No, it's more like you poor thing, it's no wonder you're such a mess. You miss him a lot." Candi nodded.  
  
"I do not! I don't miss him... much..." Kurama quickly added. Lena stood up and walked towards him, putting a arm around his shoulders.   
  
"Don't worry Shuuichi," Lena said, switching back to his other name. "We are going to help you get him back!"  
  
"NANI!?" He pulled away from Lena. "I don't miss him. What part of that don't you four understand? I'm over him, done, nada, no more."  
  
All four girls smiled at one another. "That's not what a little black blue birdie told us." Lena smiled. Kurama raised a eyebrow.  
  
Candi looked a little lost. "What black blue birdie? I don't remember any black blue birdie telling us anything?!" Sen, Milla and Lena rolled thier eyes.  
  
Kurama green eyes widen. "Did Koji tell you that I miss him?" He demanded. All four girls just began to walk away, he followed after them. "Hel-lo?? Did she? DID SHE!???"  
  
The four just smiled and headed for the closet to get change, with Kurama still trying to get an answer from them. 


	2. Secret Out

Kitty Ears "Secret Out"  
  
~*~  
  
Lii kneeled on the steps of the shrine build for Inari and placed a plate with inari-zushi on it before a fox statue and clapped her hands then bowed her head.  
  
"Please...please... I beg of you! Turn Hiei back to normal before I really get my butt kicked!" She pleaded. The kit looked behind her to feel a familiar you-ki coming and turned back to the statue.  
  
"Pleeeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee!!!!! I'm really, really, really begging you! I have never asked of anything of you until now!"  
  
"Praying to Inari-sama again, auntie Lii?" Shinta's voice piped up.  
  
"Yeah, now go and stall whoever's coming until Inari-sama do my wish." She gently pushed Shinta out of the shrine. The chibi kit sighed, shaking his head as he heard his aunt begging again. He snickered, it was kind of funny to hear his aunt beg like the way she doing.  
  
Shinta climbed a Japanese Mongolia near the entrance of the shrine and let the wind rustled his hair and clothes. He looked up to see someone of age 18 dressed in a cloak with a hood over its head. Only the leather boots were visible. He watched the figure pass the entrance and walk underneath him.  
  
The figure stopped and looks up, revealing a face. Shinta smiled.  
  
~+~  
  
"YUSUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"N!" Yusuke flinched hearing his girlfriend growling out his name. Slowly he turned around to see a steaming Keiko, and give a guilty grin and waved.  
  
"Hey Keiko, didn't see you there koi."  
  
"Oh, I bet you did buster! You probably think that if you kept walking I wouldn't notice you, well guess what!? You're wrong!!"  
  
"Aw come on Keiko! I seriously didn't see you, really!" Yusuke lied, turning her around and grabbing her into a tight embrace.  
  
Keiko glared. "Ooooh~~ don't you try and put the moves on me, Yusuke. It won't work." Yusuke grinned and dip his head to cover her mouth with his.  
  
"Mmm!!" Keiko brown eyes widen and began to struggle to get out of her boyfriend's grip, but gave up and let Yusuke deepen the kiss.  
  
She felt Yusuke pull away and tried to catch her breath. No matter how many times Yusuke kissed her, it was always breath taking... literally.  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Look I have to go meet Kurama about something, I promise it won't take long." He hooked his pinky with Keikos. "I swear."  
  
Before Keiko could object, Yusuke swiftly kissed her again, causing his girlfriend to bend backwards as he warped his arms around her to keep her from falling.  
  
Once he let go, Yusuke took off leaving Keiko to catch her breath again. Once she did, she saw that Yusuke was already out of sight.  
  
"Grrr, stupid Yusuke! He always does this to me!!" Keiko growled. A finger strays towards her lips. "But it's not like I mind the kiss though." Her pout turned into a smile.  
  
~+~  
  
Kurama was cleaning up the apartment, not like it really didn't need to be clean. It was always clean when living with four super models. As he picked up the pillows off the floor near the huge window, the redhead spotted his ex-lover in his apartment.  
  
Kurama stood there, not noticing he was staring. He watched Hiei removed his cloak and his top but left the pants on and the beanie that was on his head. The kitsune raised an eyebrow.  
  
*Since when did Hiei started wearing hats?* He thought, quickly moving behind the curtain before the Fire-Demon could spot him spying.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow as he thought he saw someone watching him from across the apartment from him. He cursed, wondering why he let that baka kit rent this apartment, especially when Kurama's own apartment was across from his. Only the kitsune was a little higher.  
  
The Fire-Demon shook his head; he had to stop thinking about Kurama. He was over him now, they had broken up because, because...  
  
"ARGH!" A blast of fireball was flung at the nearest vase. "Dammit I don't even want to think about it." A shiver went down his spine. He looked over the couch to see someone quickly duck behind one of the blue curtains.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama felt his heart thump against his ribcage, seeing that Hiei had released some of his you-ki. He peeked from behind the corner, to see Hiei was gone.  
  
The doorbell rang, causing the kitsune to yelp. Startled, he looked at the door; wondering who it was.  
  
"Kurama? Are you there??? It's me, Yusuke!" The voice said. Kurama relaxed, remembering he had called him over. He set the pillows down on the couch and walked towards the door, opening it.  
  
"Hey there Kurama, sorry I'm late." Yusuke walked in. "I, er, ran into a problem." He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.  
  
Kurama smiled. "So, had to use your kiss-and-run tactics on her again?" He asked, slyly. Yusuke face went red.  
  
"Uhm, so how is your life so far? I bet living with four super models is like being in heaven." Kurama rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him on the couch for Yusuke to sit.  
  
The boy took the invite while the kitsune turned on the t.v. "Have you heard from Lii yet?" Yusuke asked, reaching over for the fruit bowel and grabbed an apple.  
  
"Iie, have you?" Yusuke shook his head. "Strange, by now she would have been pestering all of us. I would ask Hiei, but..." The black hair boy saw the kitsune shake his head.  
  
"Never mind." Kurama flipped the channel. Yusuke kept staring at him. The fox seem to notice this and turned his attention towards him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You really miss him, don't you?" He asked.  
  
"I do not! What is wrong with you people! When I said I'm over him, I'm over him!!" Yusuke smirked.  
  
"I don't meet that much people or get involve with them about them breaking up with somebody, but I don't think people that've broken up with their girlfriend on in this case, their boyfriend; don't get worked up every time the subject of missing them comes up." He smiled at his own wisdom and leaned back in the couch. "Unless of course, they're still in love."  
  
Kurama pouted cutely, sending Yusuke chuckling. "Oh fine! Fine! You got me! I really do miss him... a lot! A hell of a lot! But it's that Hiei think I cheated on him with Botan."  
  
"Which isn't true?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "She doesn't even like me, well she does, but as a friend. She's really with Koenma."  
  
Yusuke gave a sharp laugh. Kurama looked at him startled. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked, out loud. The redhead shook his head. "I still don't know why she would go out with somebody that still a toddler, and when he's able to change into his teenage form, he still suck on that stupid dinky."  
  
"Pacifier, Yusuke. It's called a pacifier."  
  
"Like I give a damn what it's called." Kurama smiled.  
  
"So," Yusuke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
Kurama got comfortable in his seat. "Well, I think something is going on with Hiei."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Kurama smiled deviously. "Well, he usually doesn't wear a beanie or any kind of hat." Yusuke nodded. "I think he's hiding something, or at least it looks like it."  
  
"And what do you propose to do to find out?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I think Lii knows' what's going on. That is why she hasn't been showing up a lot then she usually do."  
  
"I thought it because she had to look out for Shinta now. Genkai had just inform me yesterday that she picked up Shinta, and said not to expect Lii popping up now and then as usual."  
  
Kurama nodded, knowing how Lii wanted to take care of her only nephew all by herself. "But before it was even close to pick up Shinta, she's been acting weird and it was the same time Hiei began wearing that beanie."  
  
Yusuke stroke his chin thoughtfully. "So, you want to go hunt her down and force the truth out of her?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Okay," Yusuke clapped his hands together. "So, were do we start looking?"  
  
"Her apartment." Yusuke nodded, both of them smiling deviously.  
  
~+~  
  
Hot water poured in front of Raenef's face into his cup. He smiled at the older Nine Tail kit as the younger one sat next to him.  
  
"I'm not going to explain to Eclipse of why you are even here."  
  
Raenef, the young Junior Demon Lord, smiled. "Well, I thought about around this time you would be a little upset from not hearing from me or anything."  
  
"Boy are were you ever right." Shinta said. He grimace and resume of drinking his hot apple tea after being rewarded with one of Lii's infamous death pan looks. The blonde hair boy smiled and drank his tea.  
  
"So, what are you really here for Raenef? You seem to be on business on this visit." Lii sat down.  
  
Raenef set down his cup, "Well I have something to ask of you." He began; Lii abruptly cut him off by holding out a hand as she looked towards the doorway.  
  
"Hold that thought." She said, getting up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Raenef watch her run off and looked at Shinta, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't know why she ran off." The boy sighed and drank his tea again.  
  
Lii looked out the peephole to see two familiar figure's heading towards her apartment. "SHIT!" She ran back to the kitchen startling both boys.  
  
"What's wrong Auntie Lii?" Shinta asked, seeing his aunt looking for a place to hid.  
  
"Kurama and Yusuke are heading this way." Lii breathed, moving stuff around the pantry. She stepped inside and looked at the two boys. "If they asked if I'm here, tell them I've gone out shopping."  
  
"Doushite, auntie Lii?" The chibi kit asked, standing up.  
  
"Just say it, Shinta!"  
  
"Does this have to do with Uncle Hiei's kit-" The kit was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Raenef snickered, hearing the girl swear as things were being dropped in there.  
  
Shinta happily open the door and greeted his Great Cousin and his "Uncle," with a huge smile. "Hiya, cousin Kurama! And Uncle Yusuke!" He piped.  
  
Kurama bent down and scooped the kit up since he was no bigger then Genkai herself.  
  
"Say there Shinta." Yusuke looked in the apartment. "Is your auntie here?" He walked in. Shinta just gave a huge smile.  
  
Both boys spotted the Junior Demon Lord; he smiled as he saw the two heirs to Yomi and Raizen. "If you're looking for Lii, she's not here." Raenef said, pointing at the pantry where the kit was hiding.  
  
Shinta nodded. "Hai, auntie Lii went shopping." He also pointed at the pantry. Kurama and Yusuke grinned.  
  
The older kitsune walked towards the pantry. "Oh, okay. Then I guess I'll just make myself some soup while we wait for her." Lii eyes widen seeing the pantry door open.  
  
Kurama turned to see his cousin standing right there, a grin on his face. "Oh! Will you look at that! Here she is right now."  
  
He pulled the kit out as she glared at Raenef and Shinta. "You two are dead." Lii growled. Shinta grinned safely from Yusuke arms.  
  
"Lii, dear beloved cousin." Kurama said slyly. Lii bit her bottom lip as the Youko set her down at the table. Raenef stood up from the table and took Shinta from Yusuke's arm.  
  
"I think Shinta and I shall go out, no?" He asked the chibi kit. Shinta nodded, agreeing. The two left with Lii to Yusuke and Kurama's torturing.  
  
Kurama put his chin on Lii right shoulder and cover her hands with his. Yusuke stood next to her. "My lovable cousin,"  
  
"I really don't like the way you are saying that, nor that look in both of your guy's eyes." The kit said, panicky.  
  
Yusuke kneeled on one knee, grinning. "We just want to ask a simple question, that's all." He said all innocent. Lii gave a weak smile.  
  
Kurama grabbed her attention as he spoke up again. "Little one, we would like to know what is going on with Hiei."  
  
"What about Hiei? There's nothing wrong with Hiei, nor is there anything going on with Hiei." She looked at the two, seeing that they're not buying her lie.  
  
She lowered her head. *I was never stealthy like Kurama.* She thought helpless, as she was being prey on by two demons. "So, what is it that you want to know about Hiei?" Lii asked.  
  
Kurama looked surprised. *Is she giving up already?* He thought, remembering Lii usually put up a fight. "Why has Hiei been wearing a beanie?"  
  
Lii shrugged. "I don't know. Why does he always were that black cloak 24 hrs?" She asked. Kurama smiled.  
  
*Should have known.*  
  
Yusuke saw that it wasn't going to be easy as they thought it was. "Why have you been avoiding all of us lately?"  
  
"Why should you care? You and the others said that I was a pest." Yusuke grind his teeth.  
  
"Okay, how come you've been visiting Hiei's apartment for the past couple of days." Kurama asked.  
  
"To see how the baka was doing. He seemed kind of a mess when you two broke up." The kit looked up at her cousin, and grin mischievously.  
  
"But it's been 3 months since we broke up!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"So what!? You're the same way, Kurama!" Lii shouted back. "Face it, you two are still madly in love with each other!"  
  
"We are not! We are over each other! Especially after 3 months!"  
  
"Then why do you care if there is something wrong with Hiei? I don't think you would care if he was hit by a guitar and sprouted kitty ears the next day...CRAP!" The kit quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama both looked at her. "What was that last part?" Yusuke asked. Lii shook her head, still holding her mouth.  
  
"Lii..." Kurama growled. Again, Lii shook her head furiously.  
  
"Nuh-uh furukitsune!" The kit stood up. "I promised him that I wouldn't tell you or anyone else, especially you." She had that look on when she was busted of doing something bad.  
  
"Why? Why would he care if you told me?" He asked. Lii shrugged.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? The only reason I know what happen to him is because I caused it to happen to him."  
  
"Lii..." Yusuke began.  
  
"You promise you won't tell?" She asked. Kurama and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Yakusoku." They both said. Lii nodded.  
  
"Three weeks ago I was visiting Hataku somewhere in Tokyo. I was playing with her guitar as she was talking to some customer. Suddenly something had taken control of my arms and before I knew it, I had thrown the guitar and Hiei just so happened to be by and hit him... square in the forehead."  
  
Yusuke grimace. "Ouch that had gotta hurt."  
  
"He was all right and just needed to go home. So I rented him an apartment for him since you two had broken up over I can't remember. I checked up on him the next day to see how it was doing and well; he had sprouted black furry kitten ears. He was very pissed off at me and even tried to put me on fire."  
  
She looked to see Kurama's green eyes widen as Yusuke mouth was hanging open. Lii eyed them both. "Remember you promise you won't say a word to him or even try and touch his ears."  
  
Yusuke snapped out of his shockness letting a sly grin form on his face. "I never promise to touch his ears."  
  
Lii blanched. "You can't Yusuke! You just can't!"  
  
"Why not? It's not like he's going to know that you told us." He began put on his shoes as he headed for the door while Kurama stood outside the door already. Lii desperately follow after them.  
  
"Yuuuuusuuuuukeeeee!!! Hiei will know." Kurama turned to his cousin and reached out to grab her arm. He embraced her, stroking the top of her soft head.  
  
"Don't worry, little one. Hiei is not going to kill you, he likes you." He held her closer, nuzzling her head brotherly like.  
  
Lii focus her gaze on one of the vases in her house as Kurama nuzzled her head. "You say that now, but you'll see. I'm gonna be dead when he gets a hold of me."  
  
Yusuke grinned. "I'm still going to play with his kitty ears." He said, giving the girl a nuggie.  
  
Kurama smiled and quickly kiss Lii's head and walked out, dragging Yusuke behind him. "Then I'm going to pull them! And tweak them! And... And... Do something else to them!!" He shouted.  
  
"YUSUKE! YOU BETTER NOT!! YOU HANYOU NO BAKA!!!" The kit shouted after him.  
  
"HEY! I RESENT THAT MARK!!" Yusuke shouted back. He grimace as Kurama pulled him into the elevator.  
  
"Ja mata, Lii." Kurama waved before the door closed on him. 


	3. I Don't Do Kitsitting

Kitty Ears "I Don't Do Kitsitting"  
  
A/N: I have to admit, my Shinta is sort of a copy of Kenshin, but as you can see, totally different. Kenshin from "Rurounin Kenshin," can use a sword. Shinta can only use his pestering. ^^;  
  
~*~  
  
*TWEAK!*  
  
*TWEAK!*  
  
*TWEAK! TWEAK!*  
  
"..." Hiei growled and moved only to discover that he felt warmer then usual. He moved again, this time something moved on top of him.  
  
A crimson red eye snapped to see a kid no bigger then Genkai with red-brownish hair tied up in a high ponytail with his bangs almost in his voilet eyes and long on the side of his face. He wore black tank top and blue denim jeans.  
  
His eyes widen and sat up quickly, sending the chibi kit flying off him. The Fire-Demon glared at Shinta as he flipped back the cover and walked towards him.  
  
"Explain why the hell you are here?" Hiei growled, kneeling to the kit. Shinta looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Auntie Lii said that you wouldn't mind kitsitting me as she went to school." He added a huge smile at the end of his sentence. Hiei glared and saw his beanie on top of the kit's head.  
  
He quickly reached out and snatched it back. The kit just blinked and shrugged standing up. "So, what are we going to do uncle Hiei?" He asked.  
  
Hiei growled, while stuffing the beanie back on his head to cover up his kitten ears. "Kid, I'm not your uncle. And 'we,'" He turned towards him. "Are not going to do anything. I'm going to take you back home."  
  
"But Auntie Lii won't be there. She's going to be at school."  
  
"Then I'll just have to drop you off at her school." The Fire-Demon tossed on a black shirt and black pants. He heard sniffing and the smell of salt water.   
  
Hiei turned to see Shinta standing there sniffing. The half Koorime rolled his eyes. "Stop that."  
  
"B-but you don't like me." Shinta sniffed. "And don't say you do, because you wouldn't be so mean." And then began cried loudly.  
  
Hiei flinched then relaxed. "Stop it. Stop crying already, Shinta!" The kit obeyed, but sniffed a little. "I do like you... maybe." He looked to see the kit give him the puppy look with his wide violet eyes.  
  
"Oh right... OH RIGHT!! KNOCK IT OFF WILL YOU!???" Shinta grinned and jumped on the Fire-Demon's head.   
  
"So, what are we going to do today, Uncle Hiei?"  
  
Hiei's muscle twitch, "How many times have I told you to stop calling me your UNCLE!?!??"  
  
~+~  
  
Kurama sat at his familiar cafe, drinking his latte as he watched people and couples go by. He set the hot mug down and rubbed his hands to keep them warm.  
  
The crisp weather was beginning to move in fast, chasing the summer heat away like a fox chasing a rabbit. Before anybody would know it, fall will be here and soon winter.  
  
The redhead kitsune was about to raise the mug to his lips again when someone made a noise in their throat to catch his attention. He turned to see Maya standing there, dressed in a white jacket zipped part way to show she wore a green shirt underneath it with beige pants.  
  
She smiled and Kurama gestured at the empty chair across from him. Maya took the invitation and sat in it and looked at Kurama.  
  
Catching her stare, Kurama turn towards her. "Wha?" Maya shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Nothing, I like to watch you eat and drink." The redhead raised a slender eyebrow and set down his mug, while turning to look at her.  
  
"Usually, it's the guys doing that to the girls, not the other way around." Maya smiled again and leaned back in her chair, sighing.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Maya?" asked Kurama, waving the waiter over for the girl to order something.  
  
"I'm a little confused." She confessed. The kitsune looked at her in questioning.  
  
"About... what?"  
  
"Us?" Kurama raised his eyebrow higher. Maya sighed again and leaned across the table and closed her hands around Kurama's soft ones. "I mean, we've been going out for at least a month now, and well..."  
  
Kurama lowered his head to catch her eye. "Well what?" He pressed, wanting to know what she wanted to say. Maya gave another sigh and began to pull her hand away, but the fox caught them. She looked into the green eyes.  
  
"What is it that's been bothering you, Maya? Tell me, please." His green eyes sparked with concern. Maya bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Is our relationship just a way for you to heal from your last one?" Maya finally asked.  
  
Kurama sat there in shock, unaware of what to say.  
  
Maya sat there; still biting her bottom lip then began to get up. "Iie." Kurama pulled on her hands for her to sit back down.  
  
The kitsune just sat there, trying to let the question sink in for sometime. He then, finally looked at Maya, as if he found something funny about the question.  
  
"What gave you that idea, Maya?"  
  
Maya cast her glance to the side before looking at Kurama from the corner of her eyes. "Nothing. I just wonder because at times you seem to be lost in your own thoughts. Especially when we are on a date."  
  
Kurama sat back, shaking his red mane. "I'm... Gomen-nasi Maya. Truly I am. I haven't realized how I've been acting on our date."  
  
"See, that's the problem Shuuichi. You really haven't notice how you've been acting on all of our dates." Kurama rubbed his arm shamelessly. He was starting to feel guilty.  
  
Maya sighed again and looked around. She truly did like Kurama, and even confessed to liking him when they were in grade school, before Kurama was attack by some boy dressed in a black cloak and a white scarf around his neck and around his forehead.  
  
She turned to look at Kurama focusing his gaze on a small pond near them. She opened up her mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone standing there.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei glared at the girl that was sitting with HIS fox. He didn't really like how the ningen girl was talking to him.  
  
Shinta spotted the muscle underneath the Fire-Demon skin twitching and saw his hot red glaze, staring at someone. He followed the gaze to see a pretty ningen girl talking to Kurama, only his Great Cousin look like he was being hurted by her words.  
  
The chibi kit looked back at Hiei and smiled. *So, Auntie Lii was right. Uncle Hiei still likes Cousin Kurama.* His smiled widen and grabbed Hiei's hand.  
  
The Fire-Demon turned his red eyes onto the kit. "What?"  
  
"I wanna go visit Kurama, Uncle Hiei." Shinta whined, pulling on his hand. Hiei nodded and began to take the kit towards his Great Cousin.  
  
"And for the last time. Stop calling me uncle.'"  
  
"Hai, Uncle Hiei." Hiei growled in annoyance.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama looked up to see his lover standing there with his cousin nephew; curiosity began to bubble up in him.   
  
*Since when did Hiei started babysitting.* He wonder. Hiei caught the kitsune staring at him curious, but focus his gaze on the kit he was with now. Who was too busy eating the candy from the dish that came with the check.  
  
Maya looked at the two, her eyes almost widen as she recognize Hiei from long ago. She quickly turn her attention to the small boy that was next to him, and recognize him as Lii's nephew.  
  
"Hello there, Kenshin." Maya smiled. Shinta turn towards the girl and return her smile before grabbing her hand.  
  
"Come Maya-chan, I wanna go see the fishies." The girl started to protest but by the strength of the youngest Nine-Tail kit, she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
Hiei watch the kit go with the ningen girl. He turned towards Kurama gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Wha?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, hiding his smile. "Nothing. I was just wondering when you started babysitting." He turn his attention towards the two kids.  
  
Hiei snorted. "It's not called babysitting, it's called kitsitting." Kurama looked at him, quite surprised to see Hiei into it baby/kitsitting. "And I don't do kitsitting, but I was force to this time. That baka whelp is going to pay when she gets out of school."  
  
*Maybe he's not into it.* Kurama open his mouth to say something else, but clamped it shut deciding not to. Hiei raised his eyebrow higher, but didn't press. He just folded his arms and watch Shinta splash Maya.  
  
"Come on kid," Hiei called out. "We have to go finish the rest of my errands, then I'll go buy us some lunch."  
  
"Errands?" Kurama questioned. Hiei gave a stiff nod. The kitsune just lowered his head. "Oh."  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about Kurama?" The Fire-Demon asked, looking at him sternly. The redhead shook his head.  
  
"Iie." Hiei shrugged no bothering to press any further once more.  
  
"Hey kid! Let's go!" Hiei called out once more before turning to walk. Shinta wave good-bye to Maya and race towards his cousin and gave him a peck on his cheek before hugging him.  
  
"Don't let her words get to, Kurama." Shinta said. Kurama blinked. "She's a ningen that doesn't know all about you. Just remember, you have us to love you no matter what."  
  
Kurama smiled and patted his head, before kissing his forehead. "You better go before Hiei gets ticked off." Shinta nodded and gave him another kiss before taking off after the Fire-Demon.  
  
Kurama watch him go before turning his attention towards Maya. Maya looked back at him.  
  
He sighed and stood up. It was about time they broke up this relationship.  
  
~+~  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Hiei, letting the kit grab a hold of his hand.  
  
"I just told Kurama how much we love him no matter what happen or what he does." Shinta looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Hiei looked back down at him then look back up and snorted. Shinta frown. "Don't you like cousin Kurama anymore Uncle Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"I used to, and stop calling me 'uncle,'" Hiei told him for who knows how many times. "But something he did long ago, really hurt me."  
  
"You sure he mean to do."  
  
Hiei shrugged. "Maybe you didn't give him a chance to explain himself."  
  
"What's there to explain?" Hiei growled. "He was on the floor with Botan on top of him, and their mouth connected, kid. You tell me what's there to explain."  
  
Shinta sighed. "Well, maybe it was just an accident. Maybe somebody push cousin Botan into cousin Kurama, and their mouth accidentally connected when they didn't want to." He looked up to see if Hiei was listening, then continued. "Accidents do happen, Uncle Hiei."  
  
The Fire-Demon stopped and looked down at Shinta. "Now, when did you become such a expert of love and relationship."  
  
Shinta shrugged. "Talk shows." Hiei chuckled and rubbed the kit's hair.   
  
Shinta smiled and pulled away in attempt to save his hair. "And people do give other people a second chance too." He said. "Will you give cousin Kurama and second chance, Uncle Hiei?"  
  
"Once you stop calling me 'uncle,' I will." Shinta grinned and latch himself to one of Hiei's leg.  
  
"Suki de, Uncle Hiei!!!" shouted the kit in Hiei's pant leg. The half Koorime rolled his eyes and tried to pull Shinta from his leg.  
  
"For the last time.... STOP CALLING ME YOUR UNCLE!!" 


	4. Having Super Models As Friends

Kitty Ears "Having Super Models as Friends"  
  
Thank you for telling me the correct way for Shinta to say! And Kurama's roommate do know what he really is. Those sneaky butts had overheard one day of Kurama and Yusuke talking about his Youko side, but weren't really freaked out about it. Ain't that cool to have roommates what are Super Models and are not freaked out to be living with a kid that was once a Fox Demon?  
  
~*~  
  
A figure dressed in a vanilla coloring turtle neck and black pants, kneeled to pull the mat back where a key was hidden.  
  
Kurama unlock the door to Hiei's apartment and crept in. He had received a call earlier from Lii, that kit had to pick up Shinta today, but wasn't able to for reasons.  
  
So there was Kurama, standing at the edge of Hiei's bed where the chibi kit and the Fire-Demon were sleeping in a spoon fashion. Something ontop of the half Koorime's head had caught the kitsune's eye.  
  
The Youko leaned forward and tug very lightly on the beanie that was half on and half off. There was revealed a black kitten ear. Kurama pulled the rest of the beanie off too reveal another kitten ear.  
  
The redhead leaned forward to make sure they were really real. He stretch out an arm and gently began to caress one of the ears between his soft fingers.  
  
Hiei sighed and pulled away from the chibi kit and moved closer to Kurama. The kitsune held his breath, wondering if he was awake. Seeing that he was not, Kurama return to his assault.  
  
This time he grabbed both ears and rub the soft turf of fur that was inside the ears. Hiei suddenly grabbed a fist full of his shirt and dragged him into the bed. The redhead gave a squeak as the Fire-Demon cuddle close to his chest and buried his face in the crook of the Youko's neck.  
  
Kurama felt his heart pace quicken as he didn't know what to do. He looked down to see the Fire-Demon was still asleep and peeked over his shoulders to see the kit was also. He tried to move, but Hiei's arm that were warped around his waist, just tighten their grip.  
  
Hiei cuddle closer to the warmth and sighed happily. It felt as if he was almost sleeping with Kurama again. *Wait a minute,* He thought drowsily as something soft tickled his nose. He inhaled deeply to have his nose filled with a familiar rose scent.  
  
*Unless I'm delusional. It feels like Kurama is here.* Hiei cracked open an eye to see a vanilla coloring and felt the soft fabric and red silk hair in his nose along with the scent of roses.  
  
Kurama eyes widen with fear as Hiei propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him. He didn't seem angry but he was...smirking? Kurama forgot his fear as curiosity took over. Why wasn't Hiei mad?  
  
Hiei must have seen Kurama's confusion, because he chuckled and pulled on one of the Youko's forelong bangs, drawing him close. Kurama's breath quicken as he was just merely inches apart from Hiei's lips.  
  
Hiei kept his red eyes on the fox's warm lips as he moved his hands to the back of his head, fisting it in the red silken hair, bringing him closer. "Someone asked me to forgive you and I did. Someone asked me to give you a second chance, and I did. Someone asked me if I still love you, and I do. Someone asked me if will I ever forgive myself for not listening to your explanation first, and I couldn't. Someone asked me if the person I hurt first will ever take me back, and I said will see."   
  
The redheaded kitsune shudder under the warmth breath of the Fire-Demon as it played on his lips. He felt the fist on the back of his head, tighten it's grip and drew him closer. "Will you forgive me, Fox?" Hiei asked, not able to restrain himself any longer if the kitsune didn't answer right away.  
  
Kurama gave a nod and open up his mouth to speak; and just as Hiei was about to dip his head and kiss him, something else interrupt them.  
  
"Mnuh."  
  
Startled, Kurama quickly rolled off the bed and kneeled on the floor as Hiei snapped his head towards the sound and cursed, forgetting the other kitsune was here.  
  
Shinta sat there, with a huge grin of amusement on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something between you two?"   
  
Kurama chuckled as Hiei gave him a death glare for the promising.  
  
~+~  
  
Lii open up her door, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes still in her p.j's which was huge grey shirt that reach past her knees and underneath it white cotton pants.   
  
"Can't you people read?" She growled after the ninth knock got to her. "No solicitors."   
  
Hiei pulled on her own forelong bangs, snapping the kit awake. Lii gave a guilty smile to see an irritated Fire-Demon with a chibi kit grinning like a fool.  
  
"I came by to drop off my luggage." Hiei handed to grinning fool to Lii. Shinta warped his arms around his aunt's neck and turn his head to look at Hiei.  
  
"Can I visit you again sometime, Uncle Hiei?" He asked, still grinning. Hiei growled and waved a hand at him while turning to leave.  
  
Shinta waved good-bye after him as Lii close the door after yelling her thanks to Hiei for kitsitting her nephew.  
  
Still holding Shinta with one arm, Lii enter the kitchen and turned on the stove and tried to put the kit down so she could get more done. But the younger Nine Tail wouldn't budge from his warm spot.  
  
"I guess you miss me, huh?" She asked, smiling at him. Shinta nodded and rest his chin on her shoulders and looked outside the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.  
  
"Sleeping with Uncle Hiei was nice, but I prefer sleeping with you. You're much more softer."  
  
Lii rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." Shinta giggled and finally let go of his aunt's neck and slid down her body to the floor. He ran to her room which they both share, and took out his toys and brought them back to the living room to play with them there as Lii prepare breakfast.  
  
There was another knock at the door. Wiping her hands on her p.j's, Lii went swiftly towards the door and open it up.  
  
A slender tall dark man with black hair tied in a low ponytail with a white face and black eyes wearing a dark robe and a crescent moon earring in his right ear; stood there. Lii's own eyes widen and slammed the door in his face, pressing her back to it. Shinta looked up from his play, cocking his head to the side in questioning.  
  
"What's wrong Auntie Lii?" He asked.  
  
Lii shook her head. "What you see know is a dead girl walking." She said.  
  
"You are absolutely right." Both kits squeaked to see Eclipse standing there in the living room, looking a rather bit annoyed.  
  
"Hey, Eclipse." The older Nine-Tails waved. "How's it hanging?"  
  
~+~  
  
*Damn that kit.* Hiei thought, to see Kurama gone from his apartment. *Close, so close and then he ruins it.*  
  
Growling, the Fire-Demon began to pick up his room. It seem more quieter when he dropped of Shinta, and actually admitting it and letting a fang smile show; he was beginning to grow attach to the chibi kit...both of them.  
  
He tossed his clothes into the laundry room and headed for the kitchen, opening up his fridge to see what's to eat. Finding nothing to satisfied his hunger, Hiei stood up and kicked the door closed and headed for the living room, and looked out his huge window to see a familiar redhead cleaning up his own apartment.  
  
~+~  
  
"Hey Shuuichi, what are you doing today since you broke up with what's her name? Mya?" Asked Sen, taking off her silver tanktop and tossing it to Candi, as she was beginning to take off her button up dress shirt.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes as he fluffed up the pillows. "Her name is Maya, Sen. And I don't know what I'm going to do today." He admitted, ducking as a blouse came flying over him.  
  
Lena stood next to Milla, adoring her blue skin tight shirt with the picture of a woman dressed in a black dress with sunglasses and holding a black purse with a yellow full moon in the corner on her right breast and a city behind her; with black lace sleeves. "How about we go out?" She said, looking from Milla to Kurama.  
  
"Sounds good." Candi piped up smiling.  
  
"Only problem is," Lena sighed. "Have nothing to wear."  
  
"Here, you can wear this with those black pants." Milla took off her shirt and gave it to Lena.  
  
Lena took it. "But what are you going to wear?" She asked. Milla pointed at Kurama, who was taking a drink of water  
  
"I'll just wear his clothes."  
  
Kurama sputtered his drink and began to cough. Lena patted his back to get some air back in his lungs. The redhead just gently push her hand aside and swirled to Milla, eyes wide. "Muh-My clothes???"  
  
Milla shrugged. "Why not, your almost all of our size. I'm sure your clothes just fit me fine." She shrugged. Kurama went pale.  
  
"Okay, say if I do gibe you my clothes. What then?" He asked. All four girls grinned. Kurama backed up like a fox cornered by four hound dogs.  
  
"DRESS UP!!" They shouted grabbing Kurama's shirt.  
  
"HEY!" The Kitsune shouted indigently as they puled him towards the mother of closets, which really was the master bedroom. They stripped the redhead only to his green silk boxers. Lena stood back and study him, aware that they're friend was blushing furiously.  
  
"Hmmm.... A silver turtleneck tank top.... Black elbow gloves, black leather pants AND...!"  
  
"A grey London trench coat!" Sen held up. She smiled. "Fuzzy too.." As she rubbed her face on it. Milla came back wearing Kurama's vanilla color turtleneck long sleeve shirt and black pants; eating a muffin.  
  
"Looks good, now lets get it on him." Kurama yelp as they lunged for him.  
  
The tanktop slipped over his head.  
  
"Wow, you skin is so soft, Shuuichi."  
  
"I'm jealous."  
  
The black leather pants were put on.  
  
"I hope your crotch will be okay in these tight leather pants."  
  
"Candi!?"  
  
"What? I was just asking. They ARE tight pants."  
  
The gloves were slipped on.  
  
Sen giggled. "We're making our lovely kitsune-youkai Kurama, even more feminine then he already is!!"  
  
Kurama groan.  
  
The red mane was brush.  
  
"So soft. So silky."  
  
"Kind of smells like roses."  
  
"It does smell like roses."  
  
Kurama face went even redder then his hair.  
  
~+~  
  
Hiei stood outside the front of the building, slurping his soda from the food he had earlier. Tonight he was deciding whether to stay out in the night or just go straight to bed, since he had really nothing else to do. The Fire-Demon looked up to see the front door open to the next apartment building. Four women stepped out dressed for the night to party away follow by a shy redhead.   
  
Hiei's almost stopped as he saw how his fox was dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama felt eyes on him, feeling his blood rushing through his veins. He turned to see Hiei staring at him, his mouth partly open. He blushed furiously again.  
  
Hiei just stood there unable to take his eyes off Kurama. Sen looked around then spotted Hiei standing there, but his eyes only focus on the kitsune. She waved at him anyway. "Hi Hiei!" All the girls turned and waved as well seeing who Sen was waving at.  
  
Hiei slowly raised a hand and waved, still staring at Kurama. "Limos here!" Milla's Russian accent voice called out. Sen and Candi turned.  
  
"Come on Shuuichi!!" Lena pulled the redhead in. Still blushing, Kurama let her do so. Hiei watch them go, his heart pounding faster after seeing how beautiful Kurama as.  
  
Suddenly the need rush downward.  
  
"AH SHIT!" Hiei cursed, coming into his pants.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooooh... Someone still go the hots for you, Kurama!" Candi teased.  
  
Kurama buried his face in his hands, going redder then his hair again. "Aw, don't be shy!" The blonde put an arm around him.  
  
"Guess he still loves you, ne?" Sen grinned.  
  
"Have you guys ever had sex together? Asked Milla out of the blue.  
  
"MILLA!?"  
  
"What? I was just asking." She muttered, plopping against the black leather seat, arm crossed.  
  
As if Kurama couldn't go any redder then he was now, just thinking about the thought of him and Hiei....  
  
"By the expression, it's seems you're still a virgin." Milla said.  
  
"MILLA!??!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Kurama sunk into his seat. As if Hiei staring at him, eyes full of lust wasn't enough to set his heart pounding faster.  
  
~+~  
  
The reflection of a young a girl's face with blackblue hair hanging loose down her back, forelong bangs dipping into the water and dark blue eyes peeking underneath the parted bangs.  
  
Lii stared at the reflection, trying hard not to cry but it seem to get harder and harder to do so.   
  
*I can't... I just can't.. Oh Raenef, why me!???*  
  
Finally, the tears came.  
  
It trailed down her cheek, leaving a trail of blood behind then ploppedinto the sink of water. The blood tear spreading. Another blood tear plopped into the water. Lii closed her eyes causing a couple more blood tears to slide down.  
  
~* "You and Renee can't do this to me!" Lii hissed. Eclipse just crossed hi arms.  
  
"When a Demon Lord chooses you to be his heir, you have no choice but to be one." He said, sternly.  
  
Lie's mane grew rough as her energy dangerously began to spike up for any threat to come. "I refuse!" Her eyes went to dark blue to a hard solid light voilet color, a color before it turned ruby red. "I have my cousin, Hiei and Yusuke already an heir to three Demon Lords in Makai. I'm not about to be one as well." Her fangs grew sharp.  
  
Eclipse seem unfazed by the threats the young Nine-Tail kit was showing. "Little one, you are chosen to be his heir." He said, voice untouched by pity. He turned to leave. "And we leave tonight." With that, he disappeared.  
  
The ki went down, the eyes return to normal, and the mane grew soft. Lii sunk to her knees, her left hand holding her up from the ground as her right one cover her eye, blood tears hitting the pavement.*~  
  
*I can't. What of my nephew!? Who would take care of my nephew!? Never has he been separated from me for at least 1 one day. He doesn't trust anyone as much as he trust me!!*  
  
The kit sat on her knees, her arm falling to her side. She watch the tears fall onto her pant leg, creating a blood spot.  
  
She gave a small smile.  
  
*That's going to leave a stain.* Lii thought, seeing more blood spot appear from her tears. 


End file.
